Reencuentros
by Shina Uchiha
Summary: En el cielo todo es paz, amor, felicidad; el mejor descanso eterno. Hasta que Dios recibió su última entrega. —¡¿Qué esto?, 'ttebane! Drabble (Reto Enero: Amantes de los Fanfic's)


Drabble

Reencuentros

* * *

_El verdadero paraíso no está en el cielo, sino en la boca de la mujer amada._

* * *

En el cielo todo es paz, amor, felicidad; el mejor descanso eterno. Hasta que Dios recibió su última entrega.

—¡¿Qué esto?, 'ttebane!

Recibir a la habanera Sangrienta no es nada fácil, sobre todo cuando está indignada por no haberle dado un poco más de tiempo, o Chakra para estar con su hijo. A penas pisó una nube en el paraíso, Kami-sama tuvo que ponerse tapones en los oídos o de otro modo, aquel grito podría haber puesta una inestabilidad entre en cielo y el infierno.

—¡Un minuto! ¿Qué les costaba un minuto de su tiempo? ¡No he visto a mi hijo en dieciséis años, 'ttebane! —gritó nuevamente.

—Minato, calla a tu mujer —ordenó.

—Kushina, mi amor —balbuceó un nervioso Minato, olvidando por completo que era la primera vez que la veía en años y aun así, no se habían recibido como debía.

—¡Te callas, Minato Namikaze! —Ordenó apuntándolo, giró hacia un lado, sin siquiera ver a quién se enfrentaba, pero igualmente, gritó— ¡¿Naruto-chan ha tenido una vida dolorosa y tú me das apenas media hora para contar toda mi vida y aconsejarle?! ¡Devuélveme a su mente 'ttebane! —Se volvió a Minato y susurró— qué hijo más guapo nos ha salido —le sonrió guiñando el ojo— ¡Pero ese no es el tema! ¡Quiero regresar!

—Lo siento, pero no.

—¡Por qué no! —Renegó— Es mi hijo, yo soy su madre, somos carne de carne; déjame una hora, una horita al menos.

—No

—¡Qué me dejes un hora 'ttebane!

Esperó durante minutos, pero nada más se escuchó. Minato se acercó a ella unos pasos para tranquilizarla. Él era su esposo, sabía cuándo era momento de acercarse a Kushina y cuando no, y también sabía cómo calmarla. Al tercer paso, observó bien como algunos mechones de cabello empezaban al alzarse.

Tan rápido como pudo, retrocedió nuevamente.

—¡Me las pagarás 'ttebane! yo soy su madre y me debes un tiempo con él. Salvé a la aldea y a miles de personas con Minato, así que nos lo debes… ¡No me ignores!

Lanzó una patada al aire, uno que otros gritos y entre el berrinche, alguien le jaló del cabello.

—¡Pero qué…!

—Respeto por los demás, es lo que te falta —regañó alguien. Kushina reaccionó al instante. Su mente quedó en blanco por un momento y entonces, volteó.

—¿Mikoto… chan?

—¡Hasta que te acuerda de los amigos; ¿sí?!

—¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

—Una larga… muy larga historia.

—¡Una se muere y la otra le quiere seguir!

—De haber sabido que ella venía en el paquete de _'descanso eterno'_, me hubiera quedado como alma en pena.

Una vena apareció en la frente de Kushina; Mikoto sonriendo, Minato resignado, ambos retrocedieron aún más.

—¡Vaya! Quién iba imaginar que semejante alimaña se salvara del fuego eterno.

—No hay tal cosa —cerró los ojos.

—¡Mikoto, agárrame o lo mato! —Kushina agarró la mano de su amiga posicionándolo en su brazo. Miró con odio al Uchiha y… no hizo nada— ¡Qué me agarres 'ttebane!

Minato sonrió, cogiéndola de los hombros.

—Pensé que después de tantos años me darías un reencuentro más especial. —Abrazó con fuerza, hundiendo su rostro entre sus cabellos y suspiró— Te he extrañado mucho.

Kushina se calmó, fue instantáneo el acto y dándose vuelta correspondió en abrazo. Habían sido dieciséis años sin verse, tanto tiempo sin tocarse ni hablarse. Habría sido tortuoso de no saber que tendría una recompensa tan bueno.

En fin, podría haber sido peor, ¿no?

—No me dieron más tiempo con Naruto, 'ttebane —susurró malhumorada.

—Tienes suerte —replicó un poco fastidiado—; lo he visto todo. Al menos a ti te a abrazo.

—¿Qué te hizo a ti?

—Digamos que salió mucho a ti. El reencuentro fue algo especial.

A lo lejos, dos parejas rieron por aquel comentario.

—Me ha golpeado.

—Oh, lo castigaré.

—Descuida —ironizó— se sintió el afecto.

Sí, puede que hubiese salido peor. Suspirando cerró los ojos. ¿Qué destino podría depararles cuando estarían en aquel lugar toda la eternidad…? ¿O no?

_Fin._

* * *

_Corto, pero es mi Drabble para el concurso. Espero que les haya gustado aunque está todo feíto. _


End file.
